Various methods are known for monitoring vehicle tires, especially for checking tire inflation pressure (tire air pressure), as well as tire temperature and tire wear (using wear sensors). It is generally difficult to perform checks for vehicles without such sensors.
Tire characteristics can also be monitored in long-term checks. For this purpose, a tire change is noted or monitoring is reset to an initial value. However, when tire changes are not noted, incorrect assessments can occur.
Furthermore, improper tire changes are possible. For example, tires of rented vehicles are sometimes exchanged for and returned with worn tires. It is difficult to detect such abuses.